


Day 16

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day sixteen, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I love season 4, It Gets Worse, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: "You realize this is a restaurant right?"





	Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update Many Lives in a minute as well, so please, check it out! It would mean the world to me.

DAY 16: IN PUBLIC PLACE

.

"You realize this is a restaurant right?" she mumbles against his jaw, too lost in the feel of his rough hands traveling the curves to her body, pulling her flush against his torso that she managed to undress not a minute ago.

They exchange heat, kiss and nibble and explore before desperation overcomes their already fogged senses. It's not even a surprise, really, both have been doing this for longer than they should and this is probably just another night in the sea of times they succumbed to their most primal instincts.

His tongue searches for hers, battles and tangles until they are panting - until he rips her white button-up apart, hooks his gun-callused fingers on the waistband of her slacks and tugs it down along with her underwear. Then it's another rush – to feel her around him, to drive her into oblivion. And when he rolls on protection, claims the swell of her breasts with butterfly kisses, Emily allows a muffled moan because the team is just out there, a few feet away from them.

Hotch pushes inside of her like they can wait an eternity, meets her body with his and shows her that, dangerous as it is, there's just so much more than that. She relishes the feeling, runs her hand through his hair, smiles and gasps against his mouth when he hits just the right spot. And when he's holding her against his chest after their highs, the brunette agent is sure as hell his husky tone utters something amidst her tousled hair -  _'You realize how much I am_ fucking _in love with you, don't you?'_


End file.
